


Familiar stranger

by TheSquidBorn



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Creepy mind stuff, Gen, My First Fanfic, Nothing sad, Short, just kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquidBorn/pseuds/TheSquidBorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fanfiction, its nothing that i devoted much time for so don't expect perfection. But please give feedback it would be amazing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar stranger

Singing, duncan heard singing. Faint but, familiar? He didn't understand the voices but they made him feel safe. Duncan tried to open his eyes but when he did he just saw something blurred, he did not recognice where he was. He felt groggy and numb as if he was hungover but without the pain or headache. He just felt as he wasn't in his body. But then the singing intensified, he could feel someone before him, the strongest voice. He felt it was Kim, but it was not her voice, as he gained power in his body he groaned when he made a try to lift his head. But as he gave up his head fell back to the ground, but what he didn't expect was that the ground to be spongy. As he regained control over himself he started to open his eyes. When he started to recognice his surroindings he felt as a cold chill ran through his body and he got goosebumps. 

He was back at the flux castle.

Duncan rose in panic but then felt faint, the voices stronger. He saw flux flowers, some grew on him, as he flailed to remove them. But then he saw that some one sat and played with some other flowers. The person looked like kim but they were fluxed, covered in flux. And some tendrils emerging from all over the body probed around with no specific goal. Duncan felt both scared and intrigued. But the voices who were singing faded but the voice from the person before him were getting stronger. More physical than mental. As duncan felt he should run away from it all he instead sat and listened. 

He sat in the courtyard and listened for a while, he didn't realise the time flowing by. As time passed he began understand the voices that were singing. But also he felt the precence of all the corrupted animals and especially the person infront of him. Duncan was ripped from his trance and by someone flying above him. He instantly recogniced the voice.

 

"Duncan what the hell are you doing here?" asked Kim. Duncan quickly looked back where the other one were, but they were not there. 

"Uh, i don't know?" Said Duncan "i sort of wake- er i was visiting here because i missed this place." 

Kim gave a worried look at duncan and then landed in front of him. 

"You sure? You do know that this place is bad now, with all the flux and all?" 

Duncan stood up and brushed himself off .

"Nah its fine, im okay"

" You sure?"

"Yes yes, lets just get back to base shall we?"

As they flew away Duncan still heard the singing but even fainter, he could also feel Kims presence. But as they flew to panda labs he began make out one word from the singing, Mother.


End file.
